


have a holly, jolly christmas

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: don't you know it's the best time of the year?a few snapshots of robert's first christmas with aaron and the rest of the dingle family.  or, alternatively, robert sugden is a soppy git and has the best christmas of his life.





	

**7:38am**

Robert woke to the quiet sound of Aaron tapping away at his mobile, stretching languidly before he turned to look at his fiancé, giving him a soft smile. He propped himself up on his elbow, nudging Aaron with his knee. “You should have woken me up.”

Aaron looked at him, locking his phone. “You were dead to the world.” He shrugged, reaching out and twisting his fingers in Robert’s hair, his hand a comfortable weight against the back of Robert’s head. 

Robert tilted his chin up, Aaron grinning as he kissed him, the embrace soft, and slow. It wasn’t a promise of more, or even slightly reminiscent of their hungry, passionate kisses of the night before, the two of them wine drunk and desperate for each other when Chas’ annual Christmas Eve party had come to an end. 

“Merry Christmas.” Robert murmured against Aaron’s lips, his hand splayed across Aaron’s t-shirt clad stomach, enjoying the familiar warmth of his fiancé. These days, Aaron was more pliant and comfortable with him, casual touches a more normal part of their daily lives. 

It was nice. Robert had always been a tactile person, but Aaron had always been less of a fan of casual affection, and he’d respected that, he really had - but it didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy that Aaron was more comfortable with him these days. 

“Merry Christmas.” Aaron replied, tugging at Robert until he had moved to lie on top of him, Robert resting his chin on Aaron’s chest. Aaron ran a hand through Robert’s hair again, grinning at the slight shiver that ran down Robert’s hand at the gesture.

“I love you.” Robert said, rubbing a thumb against a sliver of exposed skin, Aaron relaxing into his touch. “I think this might be the best Christmas ever.” He said softly, his lips grazing against Aaron’s jawline. 

“We’ve only just woken up.” Aaron rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Still.” Robert said. “Best Christmas morning I’ve ever had.”

“Mm, I can think of one thing that would make it better.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert could read that expression so easily, responding to Aaron’s grin by grinding his hips into Aaron’s, relishing in the low groan that escaped his fiancé’s lips at the sensation.

It got him the response he wanted, Aaron wrapping an arm around Robert’s shoulders and flipping them over, bracketing Robert in with his arms. “Two can play at that game, Sugden.”

“Good.” Robert grinned. “Because it’s not half as fun going it alone, just saying.”

 

**9:15am**

The backroom of the Woolpack looked as though a hurricane hit it, wrapping paper scatted everywhere, discarded mugs of tea on the floor. Noah was already tearing into his selection box, Liv gleefully playing with the iPod Aaron had bought her. 

Robert and Aaron were sitting on the floor against the couch, their knees knocking together. They were wearing the Christmas jumpers Liv had bought them, Robert too caught up in the Christmas spirit to protest the garish jumper that she had presented him with. 

Robert had never been much of a fan of Christmas, if he was honest. He was partial to sitting in front of the telly and eating a box of Quality Street by himself, but its not likehe had much to look forward to when it came to Christmas Day, the past decade or so.

His first two years away from Emmerdale, he’d spent Christmas alone. He’d waved his flatmates away with a fake smile and a promise to see them in the New Year, and then he’d holed up in the pokey flat in Manchester he had been living in, drinking himself stupid and watching television, having a ready meal for his dinner and a good old cry about how much he wanted to be at home.

It’s not like things were better when he’d met Chrissie, years later. The Whites were a formal, sit down dinner type of family, ending the extravagant meal with a few bottles of wine and a mind-numbing game of trivial pursuit, before settling in the living room and breaking open a brand new bottle of whiskey and toasting to all their success.

It was a load of pompous, over the top carry on, if you asked him, but Robert had played the part, because he thought that life of luxury was what he wanted, that he wanted the expensive presents, and the tailored suit to spend his Christmas Day in.

“Ya alright?” Aaron asked quietly, a hand on Robert’s knee. 

Robert looked across at him, smiling at the gorgeous man he got to call his fiancé. Aaron had left his hair gel free that morning, his curls soft against his forehead. He had a genuinely happy smile on his face, and Robert felt his heart swell about ten sizes.

Nodding, he pressed his lips to Aaron’s. “Never better.”

 

**10:32am**

“Christmas,” Robert said softly, as Charity and Chas returned to the bar, wine glasses in hand. “Is definitely a time for snogging.”

Aaron snorted. “You’ll take any excuse for a snog.”

“You’re complaining?” Robert raised an eyebrow, his hands still on Aaron’s waist. He couldn’t really be annoyed at Charity and Chas for interrupting them a few minutes previously, not when Aaron was standing in front of him in a ridiculous Christmas jumper, a grin about a mile wide on his face. 

“Nah.” Aaron leaned forward, grazing Robert’s lips with his own again. “I’d never.”

 

**1:07pm**

Today had been the first day Robert had been able to taste some of Lisa Dingle’s famed cooking, and he had to say, the praise was well deserved - he was stuffed to the brim, having had second helpings of everything before gorging himself on Lisa’s alcohol drowned Christmas pudding.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a proper homemade Christmas dinner like it, if he was honest - Lawrence had always ordered in their entire Christmas dinner from Marks and Spencer, and while he loved Diane to pieces, her Christmas dinner wasn’t a patch on Lisa Dingle’s bread stuffing.

“Fancy another beer?” Aaron asked, already halfway out of his chair to get one. 

“I don’t know if I have the room.” Robert admitted, though he needn’t have bothered, Aaron setting a can down in front of him anyway. 

Aaron clanked his can against Robert’s, flashing him one of his rare, absolutely brilliant grins. “You survived your first Dingle dinner anyway.” 

“I’m sure the party has only gotten started.”

 

**3:35pm**

Robert was not wrong about the party just getting started. When Belle had started playing that recording on her new laptop, it had all gone to hell, Joanie getting into it with Zak, Belle furious with both of her parents and storming off, Cain following her a second later.

By time all the raucous had calmed slightly, Lisa was sniffing back tears in one of the armchairs, Chas plying her with a bottle of wine, Charity on her other side. Feeling a bit useless as the Dingle clan rallied around their own, trying to make sense of the situation and salvage Christmas, Robert stood and headed to the kitchen sink, making a start on the washing up. 

It was the least he could do, after the feed he’d gotten. Robert rolled up the sleeves of the ridiculous Christmas jumper he was still wearing, waiting for the water to heat up before he set to work. 

“You don’t have to do that love.” Lisa said, Robert looking over his shoulder at Aaron’s aunt (she was his aunt, right?)

Robert shrugged. “Cook doesn’t wash up, right?” 

Lisa gave him a genuine smile. “It’s been good to have you. Sorry about all the fuss, though.” 

“It’s not a Dingle Christmas without a bit of drama, eh Lis?” Aaron appeared at her side, a grin on his face. “Looks like I’ve got myself a good future house husband.”

“Oh, in your dreams Dingle.” Robert rolled his eyes. “I’m the one who can actually cook in this relationship, so I think you’ll find you’ll be the one doing the washing up.”

“I can cook!” Aaron protested.

“Beans on toast isn’t cooking, love.” Chas said, pressing a kiss to a squirming Aaron’s cheek. “Shall we break out those chocolates, Lis? I could do with a bit of sugar.”

“Mm.” Aaron hummed his agreement, his gaze flickering to Robert.

“Oh, we all know where you’re getting your sugar from these days, Aaron Dingle, so try rein it in a bit, eh?” Charity rolled her eyes, reaching past Aaron to grab the unopened box of chocolates that were on the counter. 

“Oh, hush.” Lisa swatted at Charity. “Let them be happy, eh? It’s nice to see that love can actually last around these parts.” 

Robert stilled, a half dry plate in his hand. It suddenly dawned on him that he and Aaron were now one of the more stable relationships out of the Dingle clan, and he nearly laughed - two years ago they were secretly meeting in cars to have a quick shag on Christmas Day, and now, now they were engaged and Robert was doing Lisa Dingle’s dishes. 

Funny, how life seemed to work out in a way you genuinely never thought it would. 

“So, are we going to be getting that wedding any time soon, or…?” Charity nosed. “Because I for one, could do with a good knees up right about now.”

“Who says you’re being invited?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “As if I’d want you lot at my wedding! You’d be smashed before we even say I do.” 

“As if you’d want a wedding without us!” Charity feigned offence. “We Dingles, we bring the fun and all that.”

“More like you bring the police.” Aaron snorted. 

“I figured your stag do would be more of a police occasion.” Robert interjected. “Sam and Cain’ll tie you to a pole in Hotten or summat, get you arrested.”

“Oi! I’m far more creative than that Sugden, shut your gob.” Cain shouted from the couch, sounded surprisingly goodnatured. 

“Leave that.” Lisa put a gentle hand on Robert’s wrist. “You’ve done more than enough. Lets eat those chocolates and watch some telly.”

Robert nodded, setting the tea-towel back on the counter. 

“You don’t have to try to make a good impression.” Aaron nudged, rooting for a couple of beers. “They like ya well enough.”

“Yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “If I’m happy, they’re happy. Last Christmas, I sat at that table and I drank a six pack in a half an hour and I wished I was anywhere else in the world, and they all remember that.” 

Gordon.

Robert hated even thinking about the bastard on a day like today. 

“So, if I’m smiling and having a laugh, they’ll like ya - and I’m having a laugh, Rob.” Aaron said, poking him in the stomach as he handed him a beer. “Stop fussing.” 

Robert nodded, and allowed Aaron to pull him to the nearest couch, wedging themselves into a small space next to Belle, and Sam. Every inch of him was pressed to Aaron’s side, and he could feel the warmth radiating from his fiancé as he settled in to watch the annual Christmassy themed quiz shows and soap operas. 

It felt as close to perfect as any day could get.

 

**5:48pm**

They’d decided to stroll back to the village after a couple of hours of telly, Liv deciding to stay at Wishing Well with the Dingles a while longer, her and Belle engrossed in something on her new laptop. 

Robert wasn’t going to complain about having Aaron to himself for a little while. They’d walked along in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Robert felt Aaron reaching for his hand, tangling their fingers together as if it was the most natural thing in the entire world. 

He just about resisted the urge to swing their joined hands through the air, knowing it would earn him a clatter from his fiancé. Tugging him close, Robert kept a tight grip on Aaron as they walked through the quiet village.

Emmerdale was absolute picturesque. The Christmas lights were all on, every side of the street lit up with soft golden light, Christmas trees peeking through front windows, the village calm, and quiet for once. 

They were about to pass the graveyard when Robert stopped abruptly, confusing Aaron. 

“I used to always go see her, on Christmas Day.” Robert admitted, his gaze flickering toward the dark, cold graveyard. “My mum, I mean. Haven’t done it in a long time.”

“Go on then.” Aaron nudged.

“You don’t have to come.”

“I know. I want to.” Aaron shrugged. “You’ve spent all day with my family.”

“And now we can go see mine in a graveyard, eh?” Robert said bitterly.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”  


“I know, I’m sorry.” Robert sighed. “Today can just be hard, you know? Especially for Vic.”

“It’s hard on you, too.” Aaron said, taking the lead and tugging Robert into the graveyard. He vaguely knew where the Sugden’s grave was, after the last time they’d visited, on Sarah’s anniversary. 

Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand gratefully as his fiancé walked them through the peaceful graveyard. Days like today were always hard when he let himself think about how much he missed his parents, think about how much he wished they were still around.

Orphaned at twenty two. He hated that, he hated that his parents weren’t around - that they weren’t living a leisurely life in Emmerdale, well retired and always despairing of Robert’s antics.

He’d take being the family disappointment if it meant he could have his mum and dad back. 

“What was Christmas like, with them?” Aaron nudged, curious.

“A disaster, most of the time. One year mum set the Christmas pudding on fire, nearly burnt the house down.” Robert snorted at the memory. “She always did her best though, to make it as special as possible. I loved that.” 

“Sounds nice.”

“It was.” Robert confirmed. “The first Christmas after she died, it was really hard. Dad didn’t have much interest in any of it, and me and Andy - we tried to make it good, for Vic’s sake. She was just a kid.” 

He ducked his head, feeling his tears start. “Sorry. I didn’t want to be like this on Christmas Day.”

“Robert, they’re your parents. You’re allowed to miss them.” Aaron said, grabbing Robert’s chin and pulling him back to face him. Robert looked at his fiancé through tearful eyes, the ache in his chest at the though of his parents being overtaken by the immense love he felt for the man in front of him. 

“Thank you.” Robert almost whispered.

“For what?” 

“Giving me a family.” Robert explained. “I never thought I’d have a proper one again.”

“Whats mine is yours, eh?” Aaron beamed, kissing him softly. “Come on then, tell me a few happy stories about your lot.”

They stood for twenty minutes or so, Robert chatting about the Christmases they’d had together growing up, making Aaron laugh as he told him about all sorts antics they used to get up to back then.

“Fancy meeting you two here.”

Robert looked up to see Victoria and Adam approaching the grave, Vic holding a Christmassy bunch of flowers tightly to her chest. “Hey,” He greeted softly, untangling himself from Aaron so he could hug his sister tightly. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Rob.” Victoria gave him a watery smile, setting the flowers down on grave before returning to Robert, allowing him to hug her tightly. Robert rested his chin on his sisters head, the two of them holding each other closely for a few minutes before Aaron spoke up.

“How about we head back to the pub and have some drinks? Mum said Marlon made a load of mulled wine.” Aaron offered, he and Adam standing close.

“Sounds good.” Victoria said, Robert letting his little sister tug him away from the grave, back to the village. 

However hard it had been, Robert was glad he’d made the effort to go see his mum and dad that day - and he was even more grateful that he’d brought Aaron along, watching as fiancee poured four mugs of steaming hot mulled wine, his cheeks still flushed with the cold.

“To absent friends.” Adam said decisively, looking around the room. 

“And to the future.” Robert added, the four of them clinking their mugs together. Even admit the grief, for parents and sisters they’d lost, the future felt bright. 

Families of choice, and all that.

 

**11:58pm**

“Christmas Day’ll be over in a second.” Aaron murmured, keeping his voice low. Liv was dosing on the couch, a movie blaring in the background. Chas, Charity and Noah had eventually made the journey back to the Woolpack, joining in on the mulled wine they were sharing with Victoria and Adam.

Vic and Adam stuck around for a couple of hours, the four of them crammed into a booth in the closed pub, sharing funny stories and getting absolutely hammered off Marlon’s _aggressively_ alcoholic mulled wine. 

Robert looked at his watch. “Yeah.”

“Good day?”

“The best.” Robert said, tugging on Aaron’s waist, pulling him flush to his body. “I’m already looking forward to next year.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright.”

“I mean it.” Robert said, serious. “Next year, we’ll be married, and it’ll be an even better Christmas Day.”

“You can guarantee that?” 

“I can’t guarantee anything.” Robert shrugged. “But I can guarantee that I’ll love you even more than I do now in a years time, and thats all I need to make me happy.”

“All you need?”

“All I need is you.” Robert confirmed, bumping his nose against Aaron’s before he kissed him. Aaron tasted like chocolate, the aftermath of the selection box he’d scoffed while they watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Liv, the lingering taste of mulled wine still there underneath it all.

He tasted like Christmas. 

In fact, he tasted like the best Christmas Day Robert had ever had. 

“I’ve got one more present to give ya.” Aaron whispered as they broke apart, his fingers tangled in Robert’s hair. “You’ve got to convince Liv to go up to bed first though.”

“Intriguing.”

“Sex, Robert. The present is sex.”

Robert grinned. “I love you so bloody much, Aaron Dingle.”

“Love you too, soft lad.” Aaron’s hands dipped below Robert’s belt, untucking Robert’s shirt. He’d long since abandoned his Christmas jumper, his blue shirt crumpled from a day of lazing about on various couches. Aaron’s hands were warm against his hips, sending all the blood in his body rushing south embarrassingly quickly.

“If you’re not naked in our bed in ten minutes, you can get yourself off.” Aaron said, grazing his lips against Roberts softly before moving away, padding through the backroom and toward the stairs, leaving Robert to deal with a sleepy, grumpy Liv.

He didn’t mind though. Robert honestly didn’t mind as he shook Liv awake, tugging the girl to her feet as she protested, practically shoving her toward the stairs. “It’s midnight, Liv, and you’re knackered. Your selection box will still be there in the morning, eh?”

Liv offered him a sleepy smile. “Thanks for the presents.”

“I’m glad you liked them.”

“Merry Christmas, Rob.” Liv said, hugging him briefly before heading into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Robert didn’t dwell too long on the hug, but he couldn’t hide his bright smile as he stepped into his and Aaron’s bedroom, Aaron already half naked, sprawled across their bedsheets.

“Whats wrong with ya?”

“Nothing.” Robert said, shedding his shirt quickly, crawling up their bed toward Aaron, kissing him softly. “I’m just _happy_.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Aaron smirked. “You’ve been a right sap all day.”

“Shut up and take my pants off, Dingle.”

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> look, i love christmas, and i love these two, and i couldn't not write another fluffy fic for them. i hope you have the most wonderful christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, just have a wonderful day in general. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
